


#2 - Kinktober 2020

by sweethaleia



Series: Kinktober [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bottom Tony Stark, Butt Plugs, Come Inflation, Dom Natasha Romanov, F/M, Foot Massage, Fuck Or Die, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Handcuffs, Kinktober 2020, Knotting, Language Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Love, Massage, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Bucky Barnes, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Sex, Possessive Steve Rogers, Possessive Tony Stark, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Rough Sex, Smut, Stripping, Sub Bruce Banner, Top Steve Rogers, Top Tony Stark, Vaginal Sex, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweethaleia/pseuds/sweethaleia
Summary: A bunch of prompts and sex for the last 8 days of October.Day 16:Fuck or Die (Steve Rogers/Tony Stark)Day 17:Massage (Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers)Day 18:Handcuffs (Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanoff)Day 19:Stripping (Clint Barton/Natasha Romanoff)Day 20:Language Kink (Steve Rogers/Tony Stark)Day 21:Biting Marks (Bucky Barnes/Tony Stark)Day 22:Come Inflation (Steve Rogers/Tony Stark)Day 23:Halloween (Clint Barton/Natasha Romanoff)
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954009
Comments: 19
Kudos: 167





	1. Help

**Author's Note:**

> I've changed my mind and decided to write this last week. Enjoy it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki decided to play with the Captain of the Avengers. He cast a spell at him. Steve has two hours to be fuck, otherwise, he dies.
> 
> Day 16: Fuck or Die.

Steve paces back and forth in the middle of the room in the tower. He wasn’t expecting it. He definitely wasn’t expecting it.

He wasn’t afraid of dying, of course not. He had crashed a plane into the ice once to save hundreds of lives instead of his own. But the thing is, seriously? Is that how Captain America gets to die? Because of a stupid spell, that he didn’t even know if it really worked. He would die because no one would fuck him. It seemed ridiculous to him.

He throws himself onto the couch, hiding his face into his hands as shame took over him. He couldn’t ask anyone to do that. No one would do that for him, right? And the others, they were all busy at this time.

Okay. Maybe he deserved this. Maybe he could wait… Steve looked up to the clock on the wall in front of him. Right, he could wait an hour and thirty-five minutes if what Loki said he did was true. Steve sighed defeated. Yeah, he could wait and see it.

Steve slapped the palm of his hands on his knee as he stood up, biting his nails nervously. He didn’t want to die, not now, at least. Steve started to pace again. He didn’t want to die today. Not today. It wasn’t fair it wasn’t fair, just…

“Hey, Capsicle,” Steve startled when he heard Tony’s voice entering the room. Tony had his hands full of bags, filling up the grocery, Steve noticed.

The blond hurries up to help him, even though Tony didn’t ask him. Anyway, Tony doesn’t complain when Steve takes some bags and puts them on the counter. Tony follows right after him, depositing them all together. The brunet leaned against the counter, taking off his sunglasses and turning that brown chocolate eyes to him.

“Is everything okay? You seemed a bit nervous over there,” Tony pointed to the middle of the room where Steve was pacing just a few minutes when he arrived.

Steve rubs the back of his neck, uncomfortably with all the situation. No. No, he tells himself. He can’t ask Tony that. He can’t. He… just can’t ask him to do that or making him feel obligated to do it. Yeah, maybe he’s just going to die today. Steve sighed longly.

“‘M fine,” Steve replied, rubbing his hands nervously into each other, though he didn’t realize the movement until Tony’s gaze focus on his hands. Steve slid his sweat hands on the side of his shirt.

Tony shifts, resting a hand on his hips while he stares at Steve. Deeply. It was almost like Tony could read through him. And, well, Steve never was a good liar.

“What’s wrong, Cap?”

Steve starts to rub his hands again, he takes a step forward to Tony, getting closer like he would tell him a secret.

“I--I might die today,” Steve declared while he watched a furrow forming between Tony’s brow. “Loki might have cast a spell on me.”

Tony’s face softened.

“Okay, when was it? Was it during the interrogation you’ve done…” Tony glances at his watch. “25 minutes ago?”

“Yeah.”

“We can’t figure it out. Don’t worry, Cap,” Tony took a step close, patting his shoulder. “What was it?” Steve can’t even look Tony into the eyes when he lets out the next sentence.

“IhavetobefuckedorIdie,” the Captain practically spits out.

“What? Sorry, can you repeat?” Tony gets even close to Steve’s mouth when he says that.

“I have to be fucked in two hours or I die,” Steve explained.

Tony took a step back, his face turned into surprise.

“ _ Oh, _ ” It’s all Tony says, and it kind of worries Steve. But the blond doesn’t know what he expected either.

Steve’s turn his gaze to Tony’s clean shoes.

“It’s okay, I--” Steve started to say until Tony cut him off.

“Let’s do it,” Tony said, his hands on his belt.

Now, it’s Steve’s turn to be surprised. Okay, he wasn’t expecting it, though, of course, he wasn’t sure of what he was expecting at all.

“Tony, I can’t ask you to do that,” Steve said, clearly surprised.

Tony walks to the living room, looking on the shelves, then opening some drawers searching for something. When he finally finds it, he walks back to where Steve was still standing, vigorously surprised.

“You’re not asking. I’m offering to help a friend,” Tony raises his hands to show a bottle of lube. “Can’t let you just die, right Cap?”

Steve takes a few steps towards Tony.

“Are you sure of it?” He asked. Tony only shrugged nonchalantly.

“Yep. Now, take off your damn pants and bend over here,” Tony said, indicating the counter.

Steve did as Tony told him. He took off his pants, sliding it down to his ankles along with his underwear. Bent over the counter with his ass in the air, present all over to Tony. Steve feels himself blushing with embarrassment when Tony gets behind him.

“Are you ready?” Tony raised a brow as to make sure that Steve was consenting with it. Steve nodded.

“Yeah, I’m ready. Just… Go on,” Steve turned his eyes to the bags on the counter.

Tony spread his cheeks and quickly, there was a slickered finger rubbing around the ring of muscles right there. Steve shivers, but he doesn’t move. He closes his eyes when he feels Tony presses his finger through it, pressing inside him, and the burn appears. Tony pushes his finger in and out until he’s satisfied enough with his work to add another finger.

The burn is slowly fading as Tony keeps pushing his fingers and scissoring him open. His fingers sliding in and pushing apart his rim, slowly opening him up. Tony adds a third finger, and Steve realizes that the burn is long gone now as the pleasure starts to take over him. When Tony accidentally finds his prostate, pressing his finger against it, Steve can’t help the moan that escapes through his lips. He doesn’t mind it, though, he’s sure that his cheeks are burning a scarlet color.

Tony slid his fingers out of him. Steve hears the bottle being opened again and the sound of plastic ripped as Tony put on a condom, swiftly lining himself up against Steve’s entrance.

“Ready?” Tony asks again.

“I’m ready,” Steve confirms.

Before that, Tony presses forward, waiting patiently for Steve to adjust around him. The burn appears again while Tony keeps pushing it slowly inside Steve.

“Oh, fuck. You’re so tight, Cap,” Tony cursed, gripping on Steve’s hips. The blond pushed his back to indicate that Tony could keep going.

He was happy that Tony understood his sign, and suddenly, Steve took Tony entirely. The billionaire was buried deep inside him. He put both his hands on Steve’s hips to keep him steady as he started to thrust in and out, slowly at the beginning but quickly increasing his pace to a rough one.

Steve couldn’t hold his grunts and moans as Tony thrust inside him, he was glad that Tony didn’t try to cover his own too. It was just sex. Just a friend helping another. It didn’t mean anything, at least, that’s what Steve tries to convince himself.

He turns his focus to his aching, red cock, wrapping his hand around it to jerk himself off. Oh fuck, he shuts his eyes tight when Tony hits his prostate, unwittingly pushing his ass back to meet with Tony’s thrust. Steve feels his own cock throbbing in his hands when he keeps pumping it.

He won’t last long, and hopefully, Tony wouldn’t as well. The whole situation was already embarrassing for Steve to come so quickly.

“I’m close,” Tony groaned next to his ear.

Steve only nodded, almost as if he was agreeing with Tony. It takes Steve’s two more pumps to finally come over his hand, white strips of cum flying over his hand and falling onto the floor. As Steve thought, Tony comes right after him, grasping Steve’s shoulder as he slows down.

Tony pats Steve on the back as he slid out. Steve keeps himself there, bent over the counter trying to recover himself for the fuck they just had. He feels something being pressed to his hand and opens his eyes to see Tony handing napkins for him to clean his hands. Steve throws a grateful look at him, accepting and rubbing his hands cleaned. When he finishes cleaning his come, Tony is already dressed, looking as casual as he was before. Just like nothing had happened.

The blond kind of feels a sting in his chest, but he ignores it. It means nothing, he remembers himself while he pulls his pants up again. His eyes focus on the floor where there’s come spilled over it, right, he still needs to clean it.

“Do you think it worked?” Tony said, putting on his sunglasses.

“I-I don’t know,” Steve shrugged, buckling his belt.

Before any of them have the chance of saying anything the elevator’s door open with Natasha and Clint getting out with Loki.

“We’re taking him now, Stark. Are you coming with us?” Clint said to Tony.

Tony blinks a few times, trying to absorb everything that just happened before he finally answers.

“I’m on my way,” Tony walks next to Natasha, unable to see the sadic smile that Loki throws at Steve.

“Well done, Captain,” the god of mischief winks.


	2. Foreplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Massage always leads to sex. Steve and Bucky know it.
> 
> Day 17: Massage.

Bucky observed Steve from the corner of his eyes when he took his place on the couch, quickly putting Bucky’s feet on his lap. The dark-haired didn’t look away from the TV in front of him, where a journalist talked about another robbery in a bank this week.

Bucky curled up his toes when he felt Steve’s fingers sliding up and down on the sole of his foot. The tickles turn his blood hotter and send it right to his half-hardened cock. Of course, Steve knew exactly how to tease Bucky to get what he wanted. Plus, the fact of the two being super-soldiers, they rarely didn’t have the energy for that kind of thing.

Anyway, Steve started to massage his foot, putting the exact strength to make it pleasurable. And, Bucky knew that massage always leads to sex. Steve seemed to enjoy it, even though the winter soldier had told his boyfriend a lot of times that if he just wanted to fuck, then he only needed to ask for it, but Steve liked to play, and massage is the blond’s favorite foreplay.

Steve’s hands go further to his calf, massaging his outlined muscles there, which makes Bucky unwittingly pull his legs up. Bucky held Steve’s hand when the blond finally reaches the sides of his thigh.

“You know you just have to ask, right?” Bucky finally turned to look into those blue eyes, only to be welcomed with a smirk.

“I know, but it’s a lot funnier this way,” Steve justified, shrugging.

Bucky sat up, and Steve brought their lips together before he had the chance to say anything else. The blond’s hands run over the back of his shirt. Steve pinched one of his nipples, and Bucky gasped, definitely not expecting for that dirty move.

“Oh, fuck,” Bucky said, when Steve’s hands went to his shoulders, sending away any tension that could still be there. His fingers traced the scar that joined Bucky's metal arm to his flesh.

“Language,” Steve scolded him.

Bucky felt Steve pressing his growing, hard girth against him as he undid the knot on Bucky’s pants, sliding his hand in and wrapping the dark-haired’s cock with a hand. Bucky muttered something almost intelligible to himself in Russian. Steve always finds it so sexy when Bucky says things in a language he can’t understand.

“Damn it, Stevie,” Bucky cursed when Steve was circling his thumb on the head of his cock, spreading that leak drop of precum.

Steve took his hands off, approaching Bucky’s ear, biting his earlobe provocatively.

“On your knees,” Steve whispered. That was an order and as a soldier, Bucky knew very well how to follow orders from his superiors.

He doesn’t even hesitate. He took off his clothes and got on his knees on the couch, bending over the back of the couch. He heard the sound of Steve undressing and going away to get the lube. He comes back soon. Steve put one of his hands on Bucky’s shoulder while the other hand gripped on his waist. Steve massaged his muscles there, caressing his neck and sending pleasure shivers all over Bucky’s body while he pressed his length between Bucky’s cheeks.

“Stevie, please,” Bucky whimpered, pushing his ass back against Steve’s cock.

He could almost see Steve’s lopsided smirk with the soldier’s plea. But the Captain wasn’t a sadic, so the bottle lid flew somewhere as Steve poured the content on his fingers. Steve didn’t waste time, though. He spread Bucky’s cheeks and pressed a finger inside him. It’s only when Steve adds another finger that Bucky couldn’t help but arches his back.

He bit the cushion as the burn appears around the ring of muscles, and he doesn’t even care when Steve quickly pushed another finger inside him. They’re eager for it, and they wanted it as fast as possible. Steve worked his fingers in and out of Bucky, opening him up nicely.

“More,” Bucky said. It sounded muffled because of the cushion, so he said it out loud. “More, Stevie. More. I need more.”

He has what’s he’s asking as soon as the blond slid his fingers out him, pouring more lube in his hands and rubbing it throughout his hard cock. Steve lined up with Bucky’s entrance, and the soldier had to hold himself to not push his ass back, but when Steve pushes forward, he takes it. He takes it all, feeling his walls slowly adjusting to the girth invading him. Both of them grunted.

“Move,” Bucky indicated.

Steve does exactly as told. He moves at a rough pace as both of them like. Shamelessly. They moan out loud, and they don’t give a fuck if someone is going to listen to them. Steve thrust harder and harder each time, going deeper than ever and Bucky allows him while he pushes his hips back to meet with Steve’s thrust. Steve grasped tighter on his waist when he went deeper and Bucky moaned while the blond’s keep hitting that sweet spot inside of him. He probably will have bruises, though he doesn’t care, because he knows any purple will have disappeared in the morning thank to the serum running through their veins.

“You feel so damn good, Buck,” Steve groaned, moving to wrap his hand around Bucky’s cock, pulling out another shamless moan from the dark-haired. “I can do this all day.”

Bucky agreed. They certainly could do this all day because of the high stamina levels proportionated by the serum. They could fuck all day without having to worry about a refractory period. Fuck all-day long. They certainly should try it anytime. Bucky chuckled with the thought of Steve fucking him all day long, keeping him full all the time. It sounds like a dream. A dream that he wanted to make come true anyday.

“I’m close,” Steve mumbled when his thrusts became erratic.

The Captain increased the pace on Bucky’s cock, up and down incessantly, recklessly. Bucky gripped on the couch when he felt he is going to come. He almost didn’t have the time to warn Steve.

“I’m coming,” he shouted.

As expected, they didn’t take long, coming at the same time. The sync is always unbeatable for both of them. Steve spilled inside him, filling him up as his thrusts started to slow down, his cum coming out of Bucky’s hole and dripping onto his thighs. The soldier jerked off in Steve’s hands, white strips of semen falling on his knuckles and smudging the back of the couch. A mess, a complete mess they just have done.

“Oh man,” Steve breathed out on the back of his neck when he slid out and more cum came out of Bucky’s hole.

Bucky sighed, looking down at their mess on the couch.

“That was messy, wasn’t it?” Steve said, turning Bucky around and placing a sweet kiss on his lips. Bucky put a lock of his hair behind his ear and raised a brow.

“I’m not gonna clean it, that’s your fault, soldier,” the dark-haired stated, reaching out to get his shirt on the couch.

Steve laughed. Bucky ended up joining him.


	3. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love wasn’t for her. What Natasha praised most was power.
> 
> Day 18: Handcuffs

Natasha had this thing inside her. A thing that she kept locked in secret inside of her. She loved to control everything. To have control over a whole situation, even sex.

The thing is, Bruce Banner needed to be controlled. He needed someone to keep him in the tracks, otherwise, the Hulk would smash everything down. Bruce Banner needs to be controlled and Natasha loves the power she had over him. She loved that he let her do no matter what she wanted with him.

Love wasn’t for her. What Natasha praised most was power.

Bruce is sprawled out naked on the bed. His clothes were still laying on the floor where he left them last night when they got laid. He was falling with her, Natasha knew it. She also knew how dangerous it could be. She never falls in love. She wasn’t falling with Bruce, but the thing is that she liked that man. She liked that he never discusses her personal kinks with her. He only accepted it without questioning it, and that was wonderful for Natasha.

Natasha woke up earlier than him. She stared at him for a long time before deciding what she wanted to do with him next. She ended up in the conclusion that a monster doesn’t like to be restrained, right? Then, Bruce would have to get used to it. With that thought, Natasha opened a drawer, looking at all her handcuffs’ options searching for the best one for her right now. 

She picked a leather handcuff and walks back to the bed. She looks at Bruce in his soft, calming sleep that she was willing, eager even, to disturb. Natasha wrapped one of the handcuffs on his wrist and attached it to the bed, doing exactly the same with his other wrist. She attached his legs to each side of the bed, slowly because she doesn’t want to wake him up yet.

She steps back to appreciate her work with a satisfied smirk. Marvelous. Gorgeous, she thought. Natasha picks a whip, brushing it against her red lips in a seductive way. She passes the tip of the whip through Banner’s body, watching as he squirms with the touch. She draws it on his length up and down, observing when his cock starts to twitches in interest. Bruce yawned, blinking many times before opening his eyes, unable to use his hands to rub the sleep away.

“Natasha, what--,” Bruce looked down at himself, noticing his hands and feet attached to the bed, his body completely sprawled out on the bed. “What’s happening?”

Natasha runs her fingertips on his abs, feeling the thick, curly hair on his chest and stopping with her index pressed against his mouth.

“Shh,” Natasha shushed him.

She climbed on the bed, getting closer to him. This time, she wears a peacock feather to caress his body, teasing his cock on purpose.

“Fuck, Natasha, I--” Bruce shut up when Natasha beat her whip on his chest, very close to his nipple as she observed he’s chilling.

“Shh,” she repeated. “I don’t wanna hear a single word coming out of your mouth, do you understand?” Natasha said slowly, really slow as to make sure he had understood the message.

Bruce nodded frantically to show her that he got it. His chest rises heavy whilst he takes a deep breath when Natasha keeps using to feather to tease him, going down, and down, caressing his balls, and smiling sadistically when she uses the feather to tease his entrance. Bruce grunts, trying to hold back any words that might eventually come out, his hands turned into fists in the handcuffs. She saw a bit of green going up to his neck, and this time she used the whip to trace his skin.

“Control yourself, Bruce,” Natasha leaned against him, placing a soft kiss on his lips, but she didn’t waste the chance of rubbing her wet entrance against his abs and cock. Bruce groaned.

He can’t move, he can’t talk. There are only his eyes pleading Natasha for more, for anything she could give to him.

“Please,” he whispered, shutting his eyes because he knows he’s going to be punished for disobeying her.

Natasha raises her whip, hitting him stronger than before, a grunt comes out of his mouth.

“You say another word, and I’ll stop,” she threatened him. “Do you hear me, Banner?” He nodded frantically, his eyes apologizing to her, pleading her to please, go on. “Good.” Natasha pursued her lips.

She dropped kisses on the place she hit him, his skin was really red and hot there. She went down with her lips brushing on his cock. Bruce closes his hands into fists, his legs twitching with the sensitiveness of where her mouth was brushing. Bruce thrust up, looking for any kind of friction on his cock. Then, Natasha shifts on her position, moving to stay between his legs, she wrapped a hand around his cock, pumping it up and down while Bruce doesn’t say anything but moan shamelessly.

He fucks himself in her hands, his hips thrusting up eagerly. Natasha holds his hips, obeying to stay still, when she brought her mouth around the head of his cock, enveloping it in her hot, wet mouth. She sucks him off, never taking her eyes off his face. Bruce keeps his eyes shut, his lips parted, and his back is starting to arching up again.

Natasha took him deep until he’s hitting the back of her throat, ignoring any gag reflex that might come up. She wanted him all. Slowly, Bruce starts to thrust up again, each one going deep inside her throat. Natasha quickly pulled out to catch her breath, but as soon as she noticed, she had her mouth around him again, licking the tip of his cock and tasting that drop of precum on it, taking him in his mouth again.

Her nails craved in his hips, which surely would let deep marks, but that wasn’t something they cared about. His cock was throbbing inside her mouth, and Bruce let out a groan, he was closed. He was so fucking closed, but he had disobeyed her twice, which was unacceptable to Natasha. She didn’t accept mistakes, and she couldn’t stand for his undisciplined. He, Bruce, the guy who needed discipline more than anyone in his life.

So, Natasha pulled out, pinching the tip of his cock and Bruce let out a strangled groan, clearly surprised with her refusal to let him have an orgasm. He arched his brow but didn’t dare to say anything. His eyes follow her as Natasha stood up, letting her thin, black  _ peignoir _ slid down, exhibiting her naked skin.

“You agreed to play according to my rules,” Natasha remembered him. “You disobey the rules, there’re punishments,” Bruce didn’t say anything, only nodded, even though he still looked confused. “I’m gonna take a shower,” Natasha said, walking towards the bedroom. She heard the exasperated noise of the handcuffs.

“Natasha!” Bruce shouted, trying to move, trying to reach for her.

Natasha turned around to look at him. She had a smirk on her face, and she winked naughtily.

“Control yourself, baby.”


	4. Lovemaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha decides to cheer up their night together. Clint absolutely loves her.
> 
> Day 19: Stripping

Clint has been waiting patiently for Natasha for the last twenty minutes. Once in a while, he glanced at the close door of the bathroom, wondering why the hell she was taking so long. She just went to change into her pajamas. He tapped on his knee, starting to get impatient with his wife.

“Natasha, are you okay?” He finally shouted, sounding worried because what if she had fallen and hit her head? Okay, that wasn’t something that probably would happen to Natasha, she was really skillful, but still what if… Nobody knows.

“Just a minute,” Natasha shouted back. Clint sighed.

“You said that ten minutes ago,” he said back, sighing longly, turning his attention to the book on his lap again.

He gets the book borrowed a few weeks ago when he was going to work, and only now that he had two days to read it before he had to give it back, he got the time to read. Anyway, he felt like he was wasting his time because the book wasn’t interesting at all, and he was starting to get bored and even cogitating to abandon the reading.

“I’m ready,” Natasha said, leaning on the doorframe.

He didn’t even hear the door opening up while he was lost inside of his head. He dodges his eyes from the book in front of him to look at Natasha. His jaw dropped before the sight of Natasha. Her red long hair was falling around her neck onto her shoulders in beautiful, delicate waves. She was wearing black lingerie that was contrasting with her pale skin. Gorgeous, Clint thought, feeling his cock highly interested in the sight.

“Nat, what--” Clint gasped. “Holy shit!”

“Do you like it?” Natasha said with a smirk.

What kind of question was that? Of course, he liked it. He fucking loved it, and he couldn’t wait to put his hands on her.

“Of course I do,” Clint said, and he couldn’t say anything else as Natasha walked in his direction and climbed on the bed.

She stayed on her feet on the bed, eventually, turning her head to the object on their nightstand.

“Alexa, play ‘Craving’ by Stiletto, please,” Natasha said, a song with a sensual beat started to play while Natasha danced.

Clint’s pupils dilated with lust as his eyes accompanied the movement of her hips. Oh fuck, he definitely didn’t see it coming tonight, but he had nothing to complain about because that was fucking hot. Natasha bounced her hips seductively, approaching him, as her hands go behind her back, unattached her bra, and letting it fall right in front of him. The feeling of his aching cock inside his pants is unbearable, he needs to touch, but Natasha is absolutely decided to not let him do it.

When she approached him the next time, she rolled her lips in front of him, pulling his shirt off, and letting her nails run on his chest, leaving red marks that he doesn’t give a fuck. Nothing could draw his attention from the woman in front of him. Clint pulled down her black panties, and Natasha kept dancing naked before his eyes until the music stopped. Clint didn’t hesitate to pull her down to the bed, pinning her arms above her head.

“What the hell was that?” He asked, but doesn’t let her answer right away because he needs to kiss her, he needs to explore that pretty red mouth. Oh, he needs to fuck her.

“Just trying to… cheer the things up a little bit,” Natasha smirked, running her hands from his bare chest until the waistband of his pants. “It did work,” she constated resting her hand on his aching bulge.

“Fuck, yes!” Clint said, he can’t contain his excitement. Natasha brought their mouths together again, biting on his bottom lip, then running her tongue until his ear, biting his earlobe in a way that Clint can’t help the moan that comes out of his mouth.

“Get rid of these pants,” Natasha whispered.

She doesn’t need to say it again. He can’t wait much longer to be inside her. He does as told, he gets rid of his pants and underwear, climbing naked on the bed, and positioning himself between her spread legs. From where he is, he can see how wet and needy she was, just waiting for him, ready for him. Clint smirk at his wife.

He lays on top of her, reaching for her mouth again. Kissing her more desperately than he has ever been. His hot tongue running through her boobs, wrapping around her nipples, pulling uncountable moans from her.

“Clint, please,” Natasha muttered, wrapping her legs on his back. “Please,” Natasha repeated, and he can’t help but admire those green eyes. He can’t understand how lucky he is to have Natasha, because, why on Earth this seductive woman would choose him in the first place? And still, she gladly accepted to be his wife. He was such a lucky guy.

And he could never deny anything to those green eyes. He couldn’t.

So, the next thing is aware of is that he’s pushing through the lips of her vagina, and his cock is enveloped in the wet, hot space inside of her with both of them groaning loudly beside the thin walls of their apartment. Tonight, they would make love.

They intertwined one of their hands together, and Clint has his other had on Natasha’s waist, gripping softly at her because he doesn’t want to bruise her. Natasha’s hand runs throughout his chest, her nails scratching his skin every time he goes deeper inside her. Eventually, her hand goes to the back of his neck, pulling him to a passionate kiss.

“Harder, Clint,” Natasha sighed, blinking those red long eyelashes to him.

Clint ended up in the conclusion that he would never be able to deny anything to Natasha. He thrusts harder, and he keeps his pace, watching how Natasha arched her back up and gripped on the sheets. Her eyes half-lidded, and her lips parted so perfectly. It’s a glorious sight.

“I’m close,” he warned Natasha, feeling as the redhaired come around him, and he can’t hold it back much longer. He wanted to give Natasha exactly what she wanted. He only thrust twice before he’s coming, spilling his seed inside her.

Natasha can’t get pregnant, anyway. They discovered it a few years ago when they were trying, and in a few months, they would pass for the whole adoption interview soon. Then, they both would see their dream about being parents coming true.

“Wow, that was amazing,” Natasha muttered. Clint smiled, placing a fond, gentle kiss on her lips.

“It was, wasn’t it?” Clint replied with a lovely smile. “I love you, Nat.”

“I love you too, Hawk”

Clint sealed their declarations with a tender kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really loved to write about Clintasha <3 I should probably write more.


	5. Accent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve speaking in French is a true turn-on to Tony.
> 
> Day 20: Language Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely loved to write this one!  
> English and French are not my native language. I've been studying English for 7 years, and French for 4 years now.

Tony needed to get used to Steve speaking other languages around him. He couldn’t stop thinking how sexy Steve sounded in which one of them. Tony was already used to Steve speaking in German, Russian, and even Spanish, which Tony found funny at the beginning. Italian wasn’t a big deal for Tony since he was raised by an Italian mother, he heard the language all his childhood and was able to learn it. It used to be his ‘secret language’ every time Tony need to tell something that his father couldn’t know, he would speak in Italian with his mother.

The fact is, Tony couldn’t get over Steve speaking in French. Or being even more  _ cliché _ , the language of love. Oh, Steve sounded so sexy speaking it, and Tony found even sexier when the word had a lot of ‘R’s that Steve pronounces them almost without his American accent. He sounded fancy. The problem was that Tony always gets a bone when the blond was speaking in this specific language. No matter the situation they were in, Steve speaking French is always a tremendous turn-on.

Tony left the meeting after fifteen minutes of hearing Steve only speaking in French with the president of the country. He left the bulge in his pants grew insupportably, and he couldn’t spend another fifteen minutes of listening to his boyfriend in French. He just couldn’t or he would beg to Steve fuck him in the middle of the room.

Ten minutes later, the door for the meeting room opened, and Natasha, Clint, and Bruce left quickly followed by Sam and Wanda, leaving Steve all alone in the room to set everything up. Tony sighed longly, he needed to catch up on the discussion later when he had already solved his little growing problem inside his pants. Tony licked his lips when he entered the room to find Steve organizing the folder on the table. His ass so perfectly framed on those pants. Steve smiled when he noticed Tony was back.

“ _ Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé? _ ” Steve asked, a cricket slime tugging on his lips because he knew very well how would get Tony hard.

“Don’t,” Tony muttered, his fingers tips sliding on the edge of the table while he tried to ignore Steve’s cute accent. “Please.”

Steve walked in Tony’s direction, his hands sliding next to Tony’s as he intertwined their fingers together. The Captain cupped Tony’s cheek, leaning down to place a fond kiss on the short one.

“ _ Tu aimes ça, n’est-ce pas ? _ ” Steve slid his hands on Tony’s side. “ _ Quand je chuchote dans ton oreille, _ ” Steve bit his earlobe. “ _ Et tu n’es pas capable de comprendre un seul mot de ce que je viens de dire. _ ”

A shiver passes through Tony’s body, giving him goosebumps. He will never get over it when Steve is pronouncing those words so sexy.

“Steve,” Tony looked into those blue ocean eyes. “Oh, fuck, Steve.”

“ _ Dis-moi, Tony. Tu aimes ça ? _ ” Steve teased, cupping Tony’s bulge and squeezing it so painfully marvelous. “ _ Ah, bien sûr. Tu veux que je continue, bébé ? _ ”

Tony didn’t understand a single word, but yes. Fuck, yes! He wanted Steve to continue to touch him. He wanted that Steve fuck him, he needed that desperately. Steve bent Tony over the table, Tony’s face was pressed against the cold glass, and Steve pushed the folders aside. Steve’s hand unbuckled Tony’s belt and quickly pulled down his pants, wrapping his hand around Tony’s cock, which makes the brunet gasps.

“ _ Regarde-toi, mon amour, _ ” Steve whispered. “ _ T’es si beau. Si impatient pour moi, _ ” Steve tugged his cock up and down, pulling out a loud moan from Tony. None of them care that the door was half-opened and anyone could come back and see them.“ _ Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Dis-le-moi, _ ” Steve demanded. Tony shut his eyes, taking a deep breath when a drop of precum leaked and Steve spread it on the tip of his cock.

“Fuck me,” Tony replied. “Fuck me. Please, Steve. I--I-I need you inside me, fuck me, please.” Tony gripped the edge of the table. Tony felt Steve’s smirk on the back of his neck while the blond sucked his skin.

“ _ Tu veux que je te baise ? Tu sais bien que je le ferais, _ ” Steve held his waist. “ _ Tu pourras même pas t’asseoir demain, je t’assure, _ ” Tony heard Steve unbuckling his belt and pulling down his pants, pressing his hardened girth between his cheeks. Oh, holy shit. He heard the noise Steve ripped the lube plastic package, then the condom.

Tony wanted everything Steve was talking about, even if he couldn’t understand, he wanted it. A finger was pressed against his entrance, slowly slipping inside him. Hell, yes! That’s what exactly what he wanted, but he also needed Steve talking to him, saying dirty things in French to him.

“Talk to me, baby,” Tony said, pursuing his lips to prevent a moan to escape when Steve add another finger, opening him up so nicely.

“ _ T’es coquin, mon amour, _ ” Steve pressed a kiss on his back. “ _ C’est bon pour toi comme ça ? _ ” Steve said, adding his third finger, and making Tony sighed completely relaxed.

“ _ Oui, _ ” Tony daresay. “ _ S’il te plaît, _ Steve. Please.” Tony pushed his ass back, fucking himself on Steve’s fingers because he fucking needed him. He was needy than ever.

“ _ D’accord. Comme tu veux _ ,” Steve replied, pulling his finger out of Tony and making the brunet whined with the sudden emptiness.

It didn’t take long, though, because in the next minute Steve was pulling his cheeks apart and lining him up against Tony’s entrance, pushing in the tip of his cock. Oh, damn. He was so big, how could he forget how big Steve was? He was so fucking big that Tony feels his walls stretching to accommodate his massive girth. Steve filled him up entirely, his cock stretching him so painfully great.

Tony can’t help the loud groan that comes out from the back of his throat when Steve started to thrust inside him and kept his warm hand wrapped around Tony while the other held Tony steady on the hips. Oh, it feels so damn good. His hard thrust, making them both bouncing incessantly against the table.

“Oh, Tony, oh--” Steve grunted. “ _ T’es si bon pour moi, mon coeur, _ ” Tony muttered something intelligible even to himself in response. He doesn’t care though, the only thing he can focus is on Steve’s cock thrusting inside of him, hitting him deeply each time until he hit his prostate and Tony lets out a groan of pleasure. “ _ Lá _ , huh?”

“Please, Steve. T--touch me, please, for fuck’s sake,” Tony pleaded him in need of any kind of friction.

Steve didn’t waste their time and pumps Tony’s cock up and down, his long fingers deliciously good around him. Tony feels his legs turning into jellies when his orgasm builds and his cock throbs in Steve’s hand, spreading white strips all over the table, as well as Steve’s knuckles and part of Tony’s shirt.

“ _ J’suis si près, _ Tony,” Steve whispered, and it took three thrusts to Steve comes in the condom he put on the prevent their messes around the room. Of course, they failed because the two of them were a total mess.

Tony thought that he couldn’t stand still again with his legs puddling under him, and being kept up by Steve’s hands around his waist.

“ _ Ça va ? _ ” Steve asked, a furrow between his brow, though he had a satisfied smile on his face to keep the promise he had done. This sentence Tony understands.

“I’m fucking awesome, Cap,” Tony patted on Steve’s shoulder. “ _ Je t’aime _ .” Steve grin widened.

“ _ Je t’aime aussi, mon brunet _ .”

  
  
  


Translation in English:

  1. _Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?_ = What happened?
  2. “ _Tu aimes ça, n’est-ce pas ?_ ”/ “ _Quand je chuchote dans ton oreille”_ / “ _Et tu n’es pas capable de comprendre un seul mot de ce que je viens de dire._ ” = You love that, don’t you? / When I whisper in your ear. / And you’re not able to understand a single word of what I just say.
  3. “ _Dis-moi, Tony. Tu aimes ça ?_ ” / “ _Ah, bien sûr. Tu veux que je continue, bébé ?_ ” = Tell me, Tony. Do you love it? / Ah, of course. Do you want me to keep going, baby?
  4. “ _Regarde-toi, mon amour._ ” / “ _T’es si beau. Si impatient pour moi._ ” / “ _Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Dis-le-moi._ ” = Look at you, my love. / You’re so beautiful. So eager for me. / What do you want me to do? Tell me.
  5. “ _Tu veux que je te baise ? Tu sais bien que je le ferais._ ” / “ _Tu pourras même pas t’asseoir demain, je t’assure.”_ = Do you want me do fuck you? You know I will. / You won’t be able to sit tomorrow, I assure you.
  6. “ _T’es coquin, mon amour._ ” / “ _C’est bon pour toi comme ça ?_ ” = You’re naughty, my love. / Are you okay like this?
  7. _“Oui.” / “S’il te plaît.”_ = Yes / Please.
  8. “ _D’accord. Comme tu veux_.” = Alright. As you wish.
  9. “ _T’es si bon pour moi, mon coeur._ ” / “ _Lá_ , huh?” = You’re so good for me, sweetheart. / There, huh?
  10. “ _J’suis si près,_ Tony.” = I’m so close, Tony.
  11. “ _Ça va?_ ” = You’re okay?
  12. “ _Je t’aime._ ” = I love you.
  13. “ _Je t’aime aussi, mon brunet_.” = I love you too, my brunet.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	6. His

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky wonders if Tony is willing to be his Alpha.
> 
> Day 21: Biting Marks.

Bucky has been watching Tony for a while now. In fact, he’s been observing the Alpha for months. Hoping that, somehow, Tony truly cared about him. The Alpha has been courting him, after all, or at least, Bucky thought he has been because Tony never talked about it openly. Which makes Bucky wonder if the Alpha was really interested in him.

Well, Bucky wants to slap himself on the face right now for even doubting the Alpha’s word. Anyway, his heat would be in a couple of days, and Bucky wants to spend it with Tony, so he was wondering if he should talk with him or just let it be. Perhaps, Tony would be traveling, or, the next thought hurts on Bucky’s heart for even consider it as a possibility, perhaps Tony wouldn’t want to go through his heat with him. The fact was that Bucky absolutely didn’t want to spend it alone. He has been this lonely, facing it all by himself throughout all these years, now the only thing he wanted was to have an Alpha to settle down, to make a comfortable nest for both of them, to drown in his Alpha’s scent, someone which Bucky could say that he belonged. Yes, this sounds good and right.

His heat hit him in the afternoon, which according to Bucky’s opinion it was the worse moment to hit because everyone was working, included Tony, and taking their lives normally. Bucky, instead, was whining and curling up on his bed, fucking his slickered, red, swollen hole in a dildo, but it wasn’t enough, not anymore. He was about to hit the higher point of the heat, and he needed a knot, not a fake one, but his Alpha’s knot. The thing is, Bucky doesn’t have an Alpha, and he’s well aware of that.

He reached for his phone, looking through his contacts, his finger hovers over on Tony’s name He’s tempted to call, after all, yesterday, Tony had told him that he could call or text him whenever he needed anything. Bucky smiles with the memory of his Alpha caressing his cheek while saying that.

No, Bucky. He’s not your Alpha, the soldier recalled himself. He didn’t want to bother Tony, but it would be fucking amazing to spend his heat with him. He is supposed to have an Alpha for that, it was the moment he was most vulnerable and someone should take care of him. It was so unfair that Tony hasn’t bitten him yet.

Bucky took the dildo out of his ass, throwing the toy on his bed and putting his pants on. He walked out decidedly, hoping that there wasn’t any Alpha near him in the Tower. Luckily, there wasn’t, so he asked FRIDAY to take him up to the penthouse when he got in the elevator. He shouldn’t go there, it was Alpha territory, after all, and Bucky knew how territorial Alphas are with their possessions. However, he needed Tony, even just a little bit, just enough for him to draw in his scent.

Bucky went straight to Tony’s room, being welcomed with the familiar and strong Alpha scent he had been anxious. His eyes hover around and linger on the organized bed with clean sheets. He wanted that Tony made a mess of him right there, smudging theirs comes on those white sheets that soon would be wrinkled by Bucky’s grip. Oh, he wanted that badly. Then, Bucky laid down on those same sheets, sinking his face on Tony’s pillow, inhaling his scent.

He fell asleep.

Bucky woke up with someone petting his dark hair, he let out a needy whine and snuggled close. That scent was falling so powerful over him, it smells like chocolate and mint. It was such a good combination, he wished he could smell that scent forever. His eyes opened up when he heard a giggle. Wait, he knew that giggle. He knew to who it belongs, though it looked impossible that it could be who he was thinking it was. Tony was traveling, wasn’t he?

The soldier raised his head, and chocolate brown eyes stared back at him, the Alpha’s pupils were incredibly dilated because of the Omega’s arousal.  _ Oh! _ It couldn’t be. It couldn’t possibly be. How--how could Tony be there? Before he could make the words come out, Tony pressed the tip of a bottle against Bucky’s lips, which the Omega took without hesitating, the cool water relieving his dry throat. How long has he been here?

“Slow down,” Tony muttered, pushing the bottle back to make Bucky stopped.

“How--You’re traveling,” Bucky stated, a little perplexed.

“What? Do you really think I would let you alone in your heat? Then, you really don’t know me, baby,” Tony smiled, leaned down to kiss Bucky. “I’m gonna mark you, Bucky, in all the ways I can. I’m gonna make you mine,” Tony said possessively, and Bucky loved that idea.

Tony rolled them over, standing on top of Bucky, wrapping him as he was precious. He kissed Bucky, an urgent kiss before going down to Bucky’s shoulder, giving shallow bitten on his skin, then going to his other shoulder, where the skin met the metal. He licked the scar there, making Bucky moaned. The dark-haired could already feel the slick pooling in his underwear between his legs. Tony definitely smelled that too, because the Alpha growled, shoving his hands under Bucky’s shirt and taking it off.

“Mine,” Tony muttered as his tongue wrapped around one of Bucky’s nipples. “I’m gonna make you mine.”

The Alpha had no idea how long the Omega has been waiting for it, has been dreaming of it. Bucky nodded frantically. Yes, yes, yes! He wanted to shout but the only thing that came out of his mouth was dirty noise when Tony ripped his sweatpants apart, and closed his mouth around Bucky’s cock, sucking him so nicely.

“Yours,” Bucky babbled incoherently. “I wanna be yours, Alpha.”

Bucky is aware of the two fingers teasing wet hole, slipping inside him, opening him up nicely to take his Alpha’s knot. It feels good, really good, but it would feel amazing if Tony was inside him. He knows it won’t take too long, though. He’s wet enough to take it, and his walls would adjust when Tony penetrates him. Bucky was looking forward to that, he was eager than ever.

“Need ya, Alpha,” Bucky eventually whined completely spoiled, well aware that his Alpha wouldn’t deny it on his heat.

Tony goes down, biting Bucky’s thigh, embedding his teeth on the pale skin where no one, but the Alpha and the Omega could see it. Tony didn’t do much foreplay, though, they were both eager to the next part of the heat. As Bucky had assumed, Tony slipped easily inside him with a grunt. Bucky arched his back up to the feeling of having Tony inside him, it feels… well, he can’t find the words to describe how he was feeling. He was over the moon to be sharing it with Tony.

Tony’s finger stuck on Bucky’s hips, indicating that he probably would have bruises there tomorrow, but he didn’t give a fuck, because it felt too good to even care about something so silly now. Tony was thrusting harder inside him, filling him completely. Bucky moaned really loud when Tony pulled back, just to push in with the same hardness. As Bucky had dreamed before when he got in Tony’s room, there was the soldier gripping on the sheets, feeling his cock throbs anxiously. He let out a regret whine because he knew he would last much longer.

“Please, Tony,” he said. “Please, Alpha.” Bucky tilted his head to the side, exposing the pale and unmarked skin on his neck where his mating glands were prominent, waiting to conclude the bond.

Tony threw his head back, grunting and gripping on the dark-haired’s thighs. His knot was swelling, and he needed to knot his Omega. He needed to make Bucky his. So, in the next thrust, Tony pushes his knot through the Omega’s sore, loosened rim, forcing the Omega to take it all. The Alpha smiled proudly as the result, his grin widening even more when Bucky came with only his knot. Tony leaned in, placing a kiss over Bucky’s mating glands, licking the region before he bits it hard.

Bucky groaned when Tony sank his teeth on his glands there. Tony came spiking his hot seed in Bucky’s hole, and the soldier felt something hot sliding down his neck, blood, probably, but it just means that the bond was done correctly. They are mates now. As Bucky always wished it to be, he almost couldn’t believe in his genuine happiness. He had an Alpha! Tony was his Alpha! Finally!

He was Tony’s. And Tony was his. Oh. Tony was staring at him with their bodies still connected with the knot, and they would stay like this for a little more time.

“How are you feeling, darling?” His Alpha asked him. Holy shit! His Alpha. Bucky couldn’t help the grin on his face.

“Wonderful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	7. Full

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve wants to fill Tony up.
> 
> Day 22: Come Inflation

“I wanna try to keep it for an entire day,” Steve stated, right after they had sex, and he pulled out the butt plug, letting his cum sliding out of Tony, slippery between the brunet’s thigh. “What do you think?”

Tony propped himself on the elbows to look into Steve’s blue eyes. He was talking seriously, real serious. Tony just wanted to kiss that man and have sex with him again, but if they are really cogitating to do it, then Tony would need some rest.

“ _ Oh! _ Really?” Tony raised a brow in defiance, only to receive a smirk from Steve.

“Yes. What do you think? Do you wanna try it?” The blond asked again.

Tony can’t remember how they began doing it, but once they did, they never stopped. Generally, Steve would keep the plug all night, letting Tony release it in the morning, or sometimes, Steve would sneak in Tony’s lab and fuck him over a table or against the wall, inserting the butt plug and taking it out when they would have sex after dinner. It becomes a routine for them. Steve loved to keep him full and Tony loved the sensation too.

So, keep it a whole day? Oh, damn. Tony was willing to do it for Steve. Keeping himself full of Steve. He couldn’t wait. Of course, he wanted it!

“I do! Hell, yes!” Tony replied excitedly.

The fact that Steve was a super hot super-soldier is certainly the best. The blond could keep fucking him for hours, and his refractory period was shorter than Tony’s. His metabolism was fourfold faster, after all. It also means that Steve’s come a lot. Like a lot. Tony couldn’t even describe the amount of come that Steve could release at once. He loved everything about Steve and his kinks. He loved Steve deep-throating him, obliging him to swallow every single drop of come, making Tony swallow it all even if he was choking around Steve’s length.

Steve grinned wide, leaning in to kiss Tony, and pushing away the strands of hair falling on the brunet’s forehead.

“Get some rest, doll,” Steve pulled the sheets up to cover both of them. Tony snuggled closer, tucking his head under Steve’s chin. “Tomorrow will be a long day.” Tony drifted to sleep.

When Tony woke up the next day, he didn’t mind that he was sore from last night. Last night, had Steve really asked to fill him up for all day? Tony tries to remember, and come to the conclusion that yes. He did, and Tony fully agreed. He blinked with a smile on his face, excitement kicking in. Tony felt a wave of heat on the bottom of his belly, ready to be filled for Steve.

Tony frowned, groping for Steve in the bed. Where the hell-- Tony didn’t complete his train of thought because Steve was on top of him in the next minute with a naughty smile on his face.

“Looking for me, doll?” Steve raised a brow. “Are you eager like that?” Steve slid his hands on Tony’s chest, playing with a nipple between his fingers before he leaned down and took it on his warm mouth. Tony bit his bottom lip in an attempt to restrain his moans, but he failed beautifully for Steve’s pleasure. Tony gasped when their cocks friction together against each other. This is going to be a hell of a day, Tony thought.

This is going to be the first round of the day. Tony is widely stretched from yesterday, so Steve doesn’t waste much time in preparation, instead, he inserted two fingers at once inside Tony’s loosened hole, thrusting in and out recklessly and admiring the noise his fingers made inside him. Steve is impatient, though, and after he added a third and fourth finger, the blond just slipped inside of Tony’s tight hole. Fucking him over and over and over again. The sight of Steve with his head throw backward, his lips parted in an  _ Oh _ of pleasure, and his eyes half-lidded while he pushes deep inside of him. Well, this is just enough for Tony feels his cock throb without any contact, and he knows he’ll come soon, very soon. When Steve hit his prostate he can’t hold it anymore, he comes over his limp stomach, at the same time Steve spilled his hot seed inside him.

Oh, damn. It feels like heaven, Tony thought. Steve stretched his arm to reach for the butt plug. He’s quick to slip out of Tony and plugged him up. Tony rolled his hips a little bit, getting used to the feeling of the plug inside his channel.

“Feeling good?” Steve asked, a lopsided smile on his face.

“Yes!” Tony almost shouted over his excitement.

Steve might have taken him a few more times before they decided to shower, and this time Steve came hot, deep in his throat. Like a good boy, Tony swallowed everything, being praised by the Captain for his behavior, and non-hesitance in pleasing the blond. The truth is Tony was willing to do whatever Steve asked him to do without second-guessing. Steve was like a drug that he was addicted to. After breakfast, Steve took him again, bent Tony over the sink, and didn’t give a fuck if anyone would catch them.

Every moment Steve was ready to go again, then Tony was ready to take Steve again, repeatedly until his body is sore, and his hole is red and puffy. Until his lower belly is aching with the amount of Steve’s come inside him, but every time he just wanted more, he needed more, he would take everything that Steve could give to him.

Right now, Steve was fucking against the wall, his hands were in each side of Tony’s cheeks, spreading him open, while he pushes deep and his balls slapped against Tony’s ass. The brunet pushed his ass to meet with Steve’s thrust and allowing him to go deeper than he has ever been, hitting his prostate over and over again. A shiver of pleasure was sent through all Tony’s body. Oh, he liked to be a slut for Steve.

“Fuck, baby. Y-you’re so fucking beautiful. So amazing,” Steve whispered in his ear, his hot breath giving goosebumps to Tony. “Take me so well. Keep you full of me.”

“Yeah,” Tony babbled. He wasn’t in his right mind after being fucked all day long, almost non-stopping. He didn’t want to stop, though. He would stop when Steve was fully satisfied with him. Tony’s body was to Steve’s to use whenever, and however, the blond wanted. Steve comes with a grunt, gripping on Tony’s hips, surely leaving bruises there. Steve slipped, shoving the plug again.

“You’re perfect to me, doll,” Steve muttered, placing a kiss on Tony’s cheek, and pulling the brunet’s pants up. Tony was delightful with the praise. Perfect. No one has ever said he was perfect, and yet here was Steve to remind him daily how fucking perfect, and gorgeous Tony was to him. Steve placed on Tony distended, and swollen lower belly, spreading his palm over Tony’s warm skin as if he was admiring his work to fill Tony up. “Does it ache?” Tony smiled.

“A little bit,” Tony tiptoed to kiss him. “But that’s perfect.”


	8. Bored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha is bored on Halloween. Thankfully, her boyfriend is there to cheer her up.
> 
> Day 23: Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly a kink, but I wanted to write it anyway.

Halloween was probably Natasha and Clint’s favorite day. They could bond together and play tricks with everyone in the compound. When asked about her favorite costume, she would say ‘witch’; yes, she would dress all in black with a pointed witch hat that seduces every man on the tower, but, of course, everyone knew that Natasha and Clint were together, so they hardly fell for her tricks. On the other hand, Clint only lets people discover his costume on October, 31st, so no one would dare to copy him, and he could observe which costumes the others would be wearing.

That Halloween would not be this different, except for the fact that all the Avengers would be attending a party in Long Island, and Natasha hated parties. She preferred very much to stay in her room in the Tower, other than goes to a party. She would stay silently and pass completely unnoticed for everyone else, except for Clint, of course. Clint would always notice if something was wrong if her.

So, Natasha waved her goodbyes to all other Avengers, knowing well that she was condemned to spend the rest of the holiday bored in her room since they are not here. She took off her witch hat and sat on the couch, reaching for a silly magazine that Wanda was reading instead of watching the horror movie that they watched every year. She could say that she was kind of frustrated with the course of things. The Avengers’ tradition was to watch horror movies the entire night, then share some ice cream and candies while dressed in costumes, and… Natasha jumped from the couch, startled when she felt a warm breath on her neck.

“What--” a laughed made her turn around to face the blond wearing a dark cape. “Clint! What the hell?” Natasha asked, her heart beating fast inside her chest. Clint put on Natasha’s witch hat on his head, walking around to sit on the couch. “Are you not going with them?” Natasha pointed her chin towards the elevator where the others have just left.

Clint sat by her side, putting up a hand on her knee.

“Couldn’t let my girl, could I?” He was smiling. Natasha couldn’t help after this statement but leaned in to kiss Clint.

Clint always knew when something was wrong and he always tried to make up for it, so it wasn’t a big surprise that he chose to stay in the Tower with Natasha instead of going to the party and having fun with the others.

Natasha broke their kiss, leaning against the arm of the couch and taking a good look at Clint’s clothes. He was dressed in all black, but the most noticed was the black cape, flying behind him when he walked, and, well, those fake fangs on his mouth too.

“What’s that? You’re vampire this year?” Natasha asked amused.

“Yeees,” Clint replied, leaning on top of her to kiss her, and sucks her neck, giving small and harmless bitten on the skin of her shoulder.

Suddenly, everything looked too sensitive. Her body was taken by a shiver of pleasure running through her spine as Clint kept peppering kisses on her neck, shoulder, his fingers sliding to her unbuttoning her blouse, so his mouth could find its way to her boobs.

“Clint,” Natasha gasped, closing her eyes and moaning when he closed his mouth on one of her nipples, sucking it gently. “Clint,” Natasha called.

The man looked up to her, taking his mouth off her wet nipple, to press his lips on her mouth again. Natasha attempted to talk, but Clint shushed her.

“Nah, lemme suck you, darling,” Clint said, his hand massaging one of her boobs, eventually moans escaped through her lips. “I’m a vampire, baby, I need to get feed.” Clint pulled down her panties, pressing two fingers in her pussy.

Natasha barely could arch her back up with the sudden intrusion. It felt so damn good. She couldn’t find the words to ask Clint for more. Fortunately, the blond knew her very well, and he moved forward, slipping his fingers out and…  _ Oh _ ! Natasha pressed her knees against the sides of Clint’s head while he sucked her down there, fucking her with only his tongue, pushing in and out of her vagina, tasting her slick. Natasha grasped on the couch, her legs spread wide while Clint eats her out. 

“Oh. Fuck, Clint--” Natasha babbled, and the rest of what she would say was a litany of curses and encouragement in Russian.

Clint raised his head to stare at her with lust filling his eyes, there’s slick on his chin and Natasha couldn’t notice the bulge in his black, tight pants. Then, Natasha reached to undo the knot and take off his pants, which the blond helped gladly, grunting when Natasha’s hand stroke him and slightly squeeze his balls.

“Nat, damn it, baby,” Clint mumbled.

Natasha leaned against the arm of the couch, spreading her legs wide, so Clint could position himself easily. The redhaired was wet from their foreplay for Clint to push himself inside her. Her lips stretching open around his cock as she took all of him. Natasha threw her head back when Clint started to thrust at a hard pace, and the blond enjoyed the moment to tease her with kisses on her neck that lead to her mouth and often ended with him biting her earlobe.

The redhaired’s nails scratched on the tissue of his shirt as he thrust. Natasha wrapped her legs on his waist, allowing Clint to go deeper. He pulled out and pushed in again, harder and deeper than before, sending a shiver through her body that shakes her with pleasure.

“Ay, baby, so fucking good,” Clint muttered with a raspy voice, and Natasha couldn’t admire how sexy he sounded as he whispered dirty things in her ear. Ah, she was close. Natasha stuck her nails on his back, rolling her hips. Clint’s grip on her side intensified as his thrust started to become erratic.

Natasha came first, though, warming his cock with her hot slick. The mere scene of Natasha’s red hair sticking on her neck with sweat, and her red, swollen lips parted when she moaned, and half-lidded eyes were enough to bring Clint to orgasm, releasing his seed inside her. Clint grunted, and a moan escapes his lips as he tightened his grip on her waist. The man had a dirty smile on his face when he inclined to capture Nat’s lips in a passionate kiss.

“I love you,” Clint whispered, pushing a lock of hair away from her forehead, but before Natasha had any chance of answering him, he cut her off with a suggestive smile. “Ice cream?”

That’s a fantastic idea Natasha could never say ‘no’.

“Absolutely!”

There was nothing boring about this Halloween.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank you for all kudos. I really appreciate them.  
> Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Drop a 'hi' on my [Tumblr](http://sweethaleia.tumblr.com/).


End file.
